


Waking Up In Wonderland

by storytime



Series: Waking Up In Wonderland [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Felicity goes along with it, Hospital, Oliver believes he is married to Felicity, Thea comforts Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wakes up in hospital and believes he is married to Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up In Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> my official tumblr account for my writing: http://storytimeao3.tumblr.com

Thea can’t cry any more, her mother hasn’t at all. Felicity is a mess, not even bothering to act like she’s okay with the current situation. Out of all the things Thea thought would put her brother in hospital, a mugging was not one of them.

Oliver stirs and everyone is on edge. Thea’s almost disappointed when the first word that comes out of his mouth is Felicity’s name. The girl in question sniffles and squeezes his hand gently. Thea watches her brother zone in on her hand and frown.

 

“Felicity where is your ring?”

Felicity frowns. “What?”

“Your ring, you aren’t wearing it.”

“What ring Oliver?” Her mother asks.

“Her wedding ring.”

Felicity pales. “Oliver we aren’t married.”

“Why would you say that?!” He yells.

“Ollie when did you and Felicity get married?” Thea asks gently.

“Last year, I told her she was never going to lose me and she agreed to marry me.”

Felicity chokes. “Oliver…”

“What? What happened? Why am I in here?”

“It’s not real Oliver, Felicity is your assistant.” Thea’s mother says.

Oliver sat up in bed quickly and growled at her mother. “Don’t say that! I don’t care if you don’t like her I love her! It’s my choice.”

Felicity threw her arms around Oliver. “You need to calm down Oliver.”

“She’s lying.”

“It’s okay, she didn’t mean to upset you. She’s just worried about you.”

Oliver holds her tight. “When can I get out of here? I want to go home.”

“When the doctors are certain you’re okay then we’ll go back to the mansion.”

“Mansion? Felicity we haven’t lived there since we got married. Why are you being so weird today? Are you okay?”

“I just thought you’d like to stay with your mother and Thea while you recover. You know how much Raisa likes to look after you when you’re sick.”

 

Oliver seems to agree with her and Felicity chokes out an excuse before she’s all but running out of the room. Thea kisses her brother on the cheek and tells him she’s going to go find Felicity. She wonders if it’s a good idea to leave Ollie with her mother but he looks so grateful that she doesn’t stay. 

Thea finds Felicity in bathroom, head between her knees. It’s the private floor of the hospital and Thea’s never been so grateful that extravagant wealth means there are lounges in the female bathrooms. She sits down next to Felicity and rubs her back gently.

 

“How are you holding up?”

“Your brother thinks we’re married and I’m going to have to go along with the charade until he gets his memory back and realizes that we’re not.”

“You don’t have to, we can tell him the truth.”

Felicity shakes her head. “He’s my best friend, Thea.”

“You care that much for him?”

“He and Diggle are my family.”

“Technically you’re mine.”

 

Felicity laughs and Thea just hopes what is to come won’t ruin everything. She really does like Felicity, rambling and all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I might as well write a note about the potential of this story being a proper multi-chapter story. I'm considering it and it's on the back burner. If I do write it I want to complete it before I put anything up to avoid leaving you all with unfinished work. If I decide against it I might give someone permission to write the story themselves. 
> 
> If you're interested in this being a multi-chapter story then you can either subscribe to this fic or to me. I'll also add this to it's own series so you can subscribe to that if you like.


End file.
